


There's No Changing the Past

by AuraTheScribe



Series: Poor Zeke [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, Regret, Spoilers so well known that they don't even count as spoilers anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraTheScribe/pseuds/AuraTheScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into Ezekiel's head as he is voted off Total Drama Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Changing the Past

**Author's Note:**

> It always bugged me that the writers never really took the time to explore Ezekiel's character. They always just used him as a joke with no depth to him. So now I want to imagine what must have been going through his head when he was voted off during the first season, back when he was still an awkward teenager instead of... whatever he became.

I sat with my team, waiting to hear who would be eliminated. Chris called out my teammates' names, one by one, and they all received marshmallows. Eventually, only me and Courtney hadn't been called. I thought I was safe, since she had bossed everyone around and refused to jump off the cliff, while I jumped off the cliff and didn't get in anyone's way during the challenge. I was wrong, and she got the last marshmallow. I was going home.

I felt awful as I walked down the dock of shame and headed for the Boat of Losers. Not only did I lose, but I was the first person kicked off. Technically, that made me the biggest loser out of everyone. I should have seen it coming. I should have never opened my mouth at dinner. Nobody wanted to vote me off until I did. If only I'd kept my mouth shut, I would probably still be in the game. 

I should have known not to say what I said. I should have known that the girls would get offended. I should have known that they would try to vote me off. I feel like such an idiot. If I could take it all back, I would. If I could have a second chance, then I would take it in a heartbeat. 

But there's no changing the past, and I have to live with the consequences.

Nothing I say, nothing I think, and nothing I do can change anything. I dug my own grave in this game, and I'm going to have to lie in it. As I got on the Boat of Losers, I contemplated how things might have gone if I hadn't screwed up. Things would probably be a lot different. I could have shown that I could be an asset to the team. I probably could have made some friends. Maybe I could have won.

But there's no changing the past.


End file.
